An offshore wind turbine structure indicates a structure where a basis is formed at a sea bottom and an upper propeller is exposed to the outside of a water surface, which means a structure for generating by using offshore wind.
The offshore wind turbine structure formed at the sea bottom should satisfy the following conditions.
Firstly, the offshore wind turbine structure should have high strength to withstand very large cyclic loads due to wind and wave pressure.
Secondly, the offshore wind turbine structure should have a seawater resistant (salt resistant) property, since it is exposed to marine salt.
However, grout compositions which have been developed so far do not satisfy the above conditions. Accordingly, a new grout composition which satisfies the above conditions should be developed.